Adrien Agreste/Gallery/Official Artwork
Concept art Ladybug Artbook 2.jpg Ladybug Artwork Adrien SP.jpg Ladybug Artbook Older CGI Marinette.jpg Ladybug Artbook SS 11.jpg Adrien Agreste 2D to 3D Turnaround Sheet.png Ladybug and Cat Noir over the moon concept.png Ladybug and Cat Noir Jumping early CGI.jpg Early 2D Cat Noir CGI Model.png Cat Noir flirting with Ladybug concept art.jpg Screen shot 2015-01-09 at 7.33.16 PM.png Old Classroom Photo concept.png Ladybug & Cat Noir early development design drawing.png Screen shot 2015-01-10 at 10.11.42 AM.png Concept Ladybug and Cat Paris.png Ladybug Yo-Yo Slide Concept.png Yo-yo concept art.jpg Early Concept Marinette and Adrien Fence.jpg 2D Cat Noir Expressions.png Zagtoon characters artwork.jpg Cat Noir Early CGI Model.png Adrien - Second Anniversary Special.jpg Cat Noir Renders artbook page.jpg Miraculous: Tales from Paris Angie Nasca Designs.jpg|Designs for Miraculous: Tales from Paris Miraculous new web series.jpg Miraculous Web Series Class.png YouTube Designs.jpg Miraculous youtube2.jpg Web Marinette and Adrien Face Model Sheet.png Miraculous chibi show Miraculous Chibi Sketch by Angie Nasca.jpg Chibi Cat Noir Circle BG.png ChibiZag Group Sketch.jpg Chibi Miraculous Character Designs by Angie Nasca.png Chibi Ladybug & Cat Noir facial expressions Concept Art.jpg Chibi Ladybug & Cat Noir in Paris - Concept Art.jpg Animatics Miraculous Early Animatic 2.gif Miraculous Early Animatic 4.gif Rooftop Animatic 1.gif Rooftop Animatic 2.gif Rooftop Animatic 3.gif Promotional artwork SDCC 2017 Promo Art.jpg|SDCC 2017 promo art Drawings Issue 12.png|First known drawing of Cat Noir by Thomas Astruc Adrien Agreste Nasca Drawing.png|Art by Angie Nasca Cat Noir Nasca Drawing.png|Art by Angie Nasca Miraculous 1st Anniversary artwork by Angie Nasca.jpg|Art by Angie Nasca National Black Cat Day 2016 drawing by Angie Nasca.jpg|Art by Angie Nasca Sticker Marinette and Adrien.png|Art by Angie Nasca Sticker Ladybug and Adrien.png|Art by Angie Nasca Sticker Ladybug and Cat Noir.png|Art by Angie Nasca Sticker Marinette and Cat Noir.png|Art by Angie Nasca Marinette and Adrien Nasca Sketch.png|Art by Angie Nasca Marinette and Adrien with Small Ladybug by Angie Nasca.jpg|Art by Angie Nasca Ladybug and Cat Noir tied-up sketch by Angie Nasca.jpg|Art by Angie Nasca Marinette and Adrien Making a Cake art by Angie Nasca.jpg|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Cat Noir shaking hands with Puerto Rico Flag in BG.jpg|Art by Angie Nasca. Ladybug Cat Noir Tied.png|Art by Angie Nasca. Ladybug Cat Noir Halloween.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. ZAG Store Halloween BG with Art by Angie Nasca and Feri Gonzales.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Ladybug and Cat Noir Halloween 2017 artwork.jpg|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Cat Noir and Witch Ladybug Halloween artwork.jpg|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Ladybug and Ghost Cat Noir Halloween artwork.jpg|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Cat Noir's Dream sketch by Angie Nasca.jpg|Art by Angie Nasca. Cat Noir's Dream art by Angie Nasca.jpg|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Cat Noir with a cat by Angie Nasca.png|Art by Angie Nasca. Cat Noir Thanksgiving feast art by Angie Nasca.jpg|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. ZAG Christmas Banner.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Marinette and Adrien with snow.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. Ladybug and Cat Noir Christmas 2017 artwork.png|Lineart by Angie Nasca, colored by Feri González. CpCB4J2WYAADpO3.jpg large.jpg|Art by Wilfried Pain. S3 doodle 2.jpg|Season 3 production doodle by Wilfried Pain Superhero Team Up WIP Drawing by Wilfried Pain.jpg|Art by Wilfried Pain. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries